


Burn Me With Passion - A Negan One Shot

by EmberQueen900



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberQueen900/pseuds/EmberQueen900
Summary: The tremendous yearning I felt at the sight of Negan overwhelmed me. A hot trickle of arousal gathered in my core and my heart thundered in my chest. The craving I had for him never went away…until that night when I got everything I had wished for.





	Burn Me With Passion - A Negan One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no writer, sorry it's long.

I will never forget the first time I laid eyes on Negan. My group of people had been found by the Saviours, each of us exhausted and starving. We were brought to their base, a big abandoned factory which was heavily guarded. A whistling noise echoed through large steel doors and everyone around me knelt. I had no idea what to expect until I saw something swinging out of the shadows, something long and wooden looking, and covered in barbed wire.

That’s when I saw him.

“Well would you look at this,” his voice was cultured and smooth, with a rasp that made my stomach flutter. “You guys look like shit!”

His bone structure would make a sculptor weep with joy, while a firmly etched mouth, a blade of a nose and a salt and pepper beard made him savagely gorgeous. His intense brown eyes were shrewd and assessing my group. Then he looked at me. 

Something shifted in the air between us. As I stared back, he altered.. as if a shield slid away from his eyes, revealing a scorching force of will that sucked the air from my lungs. The intense magnetism he exuded grew in strength, becoming a near-tangible impression of vibrant and unrelenting power. My heartbeat quickened; my lips parted to accommodate faster breaths.

I’m ashamed to say that things only got worse for me after that day. Each time I saw Negan it only brought sex to mind. Extraordinary sex. But with several wives for company and his dangerous nature I could only fight back the electricity that sparked between us, for I wouldn’t allow myself to get corrupted.. I hoped.

———————————————————————————————————————

It had been a long days work at the Sanctuary and the best place to unwind was the bar. Walking down the steel steps I pushed through the doors and scanned the room. Endless saviours were knocking back beers and shots of bourbon, Negan’s wives draping themselves over any man who cared to give them the attention. He was sitting in his regular spot, a large wooden table in the corner of the room with Dwight, Simon and the rest of his inner circle. His feet were resting lazily on the table top as Lucille was propped up between his knees, he began stroking her with an old cloth.

As usual I lost my breath at the sight of him. Why did he have that effect on me? When was I going to become immune? He glanced over and his lips curved into a slow, heart-stopping smile when he saw me. I held his gaze for a moment. I wanted him. Bad. But he was no good for me. I broke the contact and made my way through the crowd to the bar, helping myself to a beer as I perched on an empty stool. 

I exhaled deeply, exhausted by the endless days work and frustrated with the ludicrous rules I had to follow. The atmosphere of the bar swallowed me up as laughter swarmed my ears and the clinking of bottles pierced them. I was pulled out of thought when the stool next to me scraped along the floor.

“You tryin’ to avoid me darlin’?” the familiar voice made my skin prickle. I looked to my right and found Negan helping himself to a bottle of whiskey, he leaned over the bar and I watched as he poured himself a glass. His shoulders were nicely broad without being bulky, emphasising his lean waist and long legs. 

“I’m not in the mood for you now Negan,” I sipped at my beer.

“I can get you in the mood.” God his voice was so smooth I thought for a moment that he might be able to make me orgasm just by talking long enough. 

“I’m not interested.”

He glanced over his shoulder at me. “Don’t make the mistake of fuckin’ lyin' to me Y/N. Not now. Not fuckin’ ever.”

“That’s not a lie. So what if I’m attracted to you? I'm sure most women are, but unlike your wives I’m not interested in doing anything about it.” He pissed me off by throwing his head back and laughing. 

He faced me then, turning in that leisurely pivot he does, that ghost of a smile softening his sinful mouth. His ease and unconcern aggravated me further. “Attraction is a far, far too fuckin’ tame a word for” — he gestured at the space between us —“this.” He stepped closer, his gloved hand lifting to my cheeks. I forced myself not to move away or give him the satisfaction of seeing me intimidated. 

My pulse leaped when his grip tightened. His touch was electric, sending a shock down my spine that raised the hairs on my nape. He didn’t move for a moment, a frown line marring the space between arrogantly slashed brows. His thumb brushed over the corner of my mouth, then lifted to his own. A shiver moved through me, followed by a heated ache between my legs as I imagined sucking the pad of his leather gloved thumb. 

The Saviours in the bar roared with noise, too tanked by the alcohol to notice the way Negan was touching me. He contemplated me with narrowed eyes. “I may be blunt darlin’, but it’s fuckin’ honest. And you sure as shit don’t strike me as the kind of woman who wants bullshit and fuckin’ flattery instead of the truth.”

My entire body strained toward his. He had such a profound, visceral effect on me while being so damn irritating and had my mind spinning. How could I be so turned on by a man whose words should’ve turned me completely off?

“Then allow me to be blunt,” I slammed my beer bottle on to the bar, “I don’t want you to do jack shit besides let me get back to drinking my beer.”

His humour fled as he stood, his eyes darkening and his voice lowered intimately. “Well look at you. You know all that romance shit ‘aint in my nature Y/N. But a thousand ways to make you come are. And I’m gunna fuckin’ show you.”

Negan tossed back his drink, then secured me to his side with a steely arm around my waist and led me through the crowd to the door.

He led me through the empty corridors with only the beams of the moonlight glowing through the windows. I was vaguely aware of movement when he captured me and forced my body back into a wall. I opened my mouth to protest but he sealed his lips over mine, shutting me up with a lush wet kiss. His mouth was cold and flavoured with whisky. Delicious. All the chaotic emotion and energy that had been writhing around inside me abruptly became too much to contain. I shoved a hand in his glorious hair and clenched it tight, holding him still as I sucked on his tongue. His groan was the most erotic sound I’d ever heard, making the flesh between my legs tighten viciously. 

Negan pulled away from me, disappointed I sagged against the wall to cool my heated back. He was curved over me, his forearm propped against the brick. I had almost no room to breathe. His other hand was resting at the curve of my hip, tightening reflexivity and driving me mad. He stared, his gaze searingly intense. And he smelled sinfully good. 

He started cupping my breasts with his dexterous fingers and began kneading them with soft, rhythmic squeezes. A small smile curved across his lips. “God damn Y/N, I’ve been dyin’ to fuckin’ touch you ever since you came here.” There was a dangerous purr to his voice that sent a shiver through me. I could feel the warmth of his slender, lean body and smell the richly masculine scent of his skin. I was falling under his spell, deeper with every minute that passed. 

I curled my fingers around the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him into me. His full-body pressed against mine, achingly aware of every hot, hard inch of him. I kissed him as if I could eat him alive. My skin was getting damp and sensitive, my breasts heavy and tender. My clit began throbbing for attention, pounding along with my raging heartbeat. 

He released me, reaching to my belt and pulling my jeans and underwear down my thighs. 

“Tell me what you want,” he brushed my hair behind my face and bent closer to whisper in my ear, “what do you want Y/N?”

“I want you.” I exhaled, offering my body to him in quivering anticipation. He chuckled. “Good fuckin’ girl.” One of his hands pushed between my legs. They fell open shamelessly, my body so aroused I was flushed and almost feverish. His other hand continued to plump my breasts, making them heavy and unbearably sensitive. 

“You’re wet for me,” he murmured, his gaze sliding down my body to where he was parting me with his fingers. “And so fuckin’ pretty too.” He slid one finger carefully into me. My eyes closed against the unbearable vulnerability of being spread out between his fingers.

“Holy shit you are so fuckin’ tight baby.” Negan pulled out and thrust gently back into me. My back bowed as I clenched eagerly around him. “And fuckin’ greedy.” He pulled out and pushed back in me with two fingers. I couldn’t hold back a moan of delight. The man had talented hands, confident and skilled, and he took what he wanted with them.

He withdrew and lifted his hand to my mouth as I licked my flavour from his skin. He laughed in his throat. 

“Look how fuckin’ hungry you are for me.”  
“I can’t help it.”  
“Oh I don’t want you to fuckin’ help it.”

Negan kissed me again. Devouring me. His tongue did that slow, savouring licking that made me long to feel him doing the same between my legs. My hands went to his hair, sliding through it, tugging. When he wrapped his arms around me, I arched, curving into his hands. 

I moaned into his mouth. My body was already lost in him, greedily seeking the pleasure and beauty of his. My hand began caressing his cock through his trousers, which quickly swelled and thickened as I tentatively stroked him from root to tip.

A low growl escaped him as he abruptly took hold of my wrists and pinned them above my head. “Are you forgettin’ who makes the fuckin’ rules around here?” I made a small, helpless sound of need, I was desperate for him, my hips writhing toward him.

“Who are you?”  
“Negan…” I breathed.  
“And who the fuck do you belong to?”  
“Negan…” my body quaking with arousal as I breathlessly said his name.

He flipped me, my cheek pressed against the cold brick wall as his hand twisted into my loose hair, restraining me. 

His lips brushed behind my ear. One of his hands pressed flat to my stomach, he splayed his fingers to urge me to back against him. He was as aroused as I was, his length hard and thick against my lower back. 

He pulled on the zip of his pants and pushed them down, edging the tip of his cock between my sex, painfully teasing me.

“Tell me what you want.” He ordered harshly.  
“I want you to fuck me,” I begged, needing the connection. “Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please sir.” I couldn’t think straight when he was expertly stroking his cock along the opening of my cleft, rubbing over and over the tender bundles of nerves that quivered in delight. “Such a dirty fuckin’ girl.” He took himself in hand and fed his cock slowly, carefully into me.

I gasped. He was big, hard as stone, and so damn deep. The connection was startlingly intense. Emotionally. Mentally. I’d never felt so completely…taken. Possessed. When I’d taken all of him, he began to move in measured, deliberate thrusts. 

“Shit Y/N you feel so fuckin’ good” tightening his hold, he started fucking me, nailing my hips to the wall with wildly fierce drives. Pleasure rippled through me again, pushing through me with every hot shove of his body into mine. My head fell back onto his shoulder and he gripped my throat for support, choking me with each carnal plunge.

I wouldn’t have thought I could bear to be restrained during sex, but Negan’s total domination of my body ratcheted my desire to an outrageous level. I’d never been so hot for it in my life. I clenched around him, relishing the feel of him inside me, filling me.

I made a plaintive sound, on fire for him, desperately infatuated. I was wild for him, and he was wild for me. He released my throat and fisted my hair, holding my head back as he lunged again and again, pounding hard and deep. His chest rumbled with low, primitive sounds. It was raw, carnal fucking.

I began rolling my hips to meet his, I relished the exquisite feel of him filling me so perfectly. I had no shame, no regrets as I worked myself into a frenzy against his deep, rhythmic strokes. 

He freed my hair and flattened my palms against the wall, pressing my hands against the cool brick. He was panting into my ear as he continued to pump into me. “Is my dirty girl ready to come? Does she want to come all over daddy’s cock?”

“Negan..” I breathed, “Oh yes… oh, please…” 

His words and his voice pushed me over. I cried out when the first hard tremor hit me, then again as the orgasm rippled through my body, my sex spasming around Negan’s steely erection. A heated relief pulsed through my writhing body and the tiny muscles inside me began to tremble with ecstatic ripples. I gave a breathless cry. Bowing my head forward, Negan’s fingers curled around mine as my grip went white-knuckled against the wall, my mind far beyond shame or shyness. 

I turned to face him. My chest heaving as my nipples peaked through my shirt, sweat misted my face and my gaze was locked to his. Searing pleasure pulsed through me. Through the roaring of blood in my ears I thought I heard him speak but I lost the words when he dropped to his knees and covered my cleft with his mouth.

My head fell back against the wall and I gasped for air. “No Negan—“ I pushed at his head with my hands. “I can’t.” I was too swollen, too sensitive. But when his tongue touched my clit, fluttering over it, the hunger built again. More intense than the first time. He lapped me up, rimming my trembling slit, teasing me, taunting me with the promise of another orgasm. 

Then his tongue speared into me and I bit my lip to bite back a scream. My body quaked violently, tender muscles tightening desperately around his decadent licking. His growl vibrated through me. I didn’t have the strength to push him away when he returned to my clit and sucked softly, tirelessly. 

I stared down and his fierce brown eyes met mine. Dark and intense. Powerfully magnetic and hotly sexual. I was unable to look away, riveted by the consuming, masculine dominance that flared in his eyes. In that moment he owned me. I’d do anything he wanted. And he knew it.


End file.
